The Mysterious Golden Rose
by DisneyDoctah
Summary: Suddenly, a bright yellow glow materialized into a girl, a very familiar girl. She was a glowing yellow but, still recognizable. She spoke, her voice haunted his soul. The Doctor walked up to the girl. She turned around. "Rose?" he half-whispered half-said.
1. AN

**A/N: These chapters will be anywhere from 60-1,000 words. I tend to change chapter when the story changes topic. I really have no idea where this is going to go. This was supposed to be a short one shot, but things change. Any ideas are welcome, i would give credit. Please read, rate, and review.**


	2. Into

The Doctor was sitting in the TARDIS console room with his feet up on the controls. As usual everyone he loved, gone. Leaving him alone. He was dying, he could feel it. Poisoned. He saved the world though, he thought, that was worth dying for.

Suddenly, a bright yellow glow materialized into a girl, a very familiar girl. She was a glowing yellow but, still recognizable. She spoke, her voice haunted his soul. The Doctor walked up to the girl. She turned around.  
"Rose?" he half-whispered half-said.

"Yes, who are you. where am I?" She turned around to see the TARDIS console. "Doctor?" Her voice, now filled with gained excitement, quivered.

The Doctor nodded. "It's me."

A smile broke out of Rose's face. "I can't believe it, I'm back with you in the TARDIS, as it should be!"

"Rose," the Doctor began slowly,"you're not real."

The smile faded a bit and so did the Doctor's hearts. "What do you mean? I'm here with you. I can see you and you can see me," She insisted.

"You, Rose Tyler, are made of what is left of the TARDIS soul. The TARDIS is dying with me and you are the last part of it. As soon as you step outside you're, well, gone." He explained with sadness in his old eyes.

"Y-you're dying?" Rose stuttered.

"I'm afraid so. No regeneration now. My time is up."

"Oh Doctor," Rose reached out to touch his arm. Her arm went right though him, leaving little yellow colors specks of dust along were she tried to touch him.

"I-I'm not real," Rose stuttered.

"I'm sorry Ros-ah!" The Doctor suddenly was grasping one heart and breathing hard.  
Rose didn't want to see him die. She didn't want him to die at all. Her eyes welled up a bit. "Please don't die." Her voice was small.  
"I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry." He didn't want her to witness this. This,him dying, was going to be her last memory. The Doctor watched as her eyes filled with tears. He screamed and clutched one of his hearts a few more times as the pain came and went. Rose getting closer to tears each time and no doubt hurting as much a him. Maybe more.


	3. They live?

"Thump," a heartbeat. A single unison beat of 2 hearts. Her hopes gained as Rose put her ear near the Doctor's chest. Silence. Her gained hopes dwindled almost instantly. A few old tears, that were on her face, landed on the Doctor's shirt, making a small puddle of glow dust on his shirt.  
"Thump, Thump, Thump," went a doubled beat as the drops fell. Silence. Rose decided that she was hearing things, there was no need to get her hopes up. Her tears, once again, became uncontrollable, Making more and more puddles on the Doctor.

Rose didn't know ever tear she shed led her farther from the Doctor. The TARDIS was keeping her there and she was draining it by crying it out. Rose didn't plan to stop crying anytime soon. Every tear she cried landed on the Doctor. The heartbeats were getting longer, stronger, louder. Rose ignored it.  
Words burned in the back of Rose's head. Words that were so familiar, so distant. The words repeated, echoing in her brain. "I am the Bad Wolf, I create myself. I bring life and death." Little of those words she understood.

Rose couldn't cry anymore, she had cried for 10 minutes straight. She had cried so hard that she hadn't noticed she had began to fade. Her old yellow glow had been replaced by dull invisibility. Now the only glow was a soft glow of her tears that had landed on random spots of the Doctor.

The last spark of light fell onto the Doctor in the form of a final tear. She was gone. Silence. Even the soft hum of the TARDIS was still. The yellow tears began to glow, engulfing the Doctor in light. The light filled the room, so bright it would have blinded anything in it's way.

The last spark of light fell onto the Doctor in the form of a final tear. She was gone. Silence. Even the usual soft hum of the TARDIS was still. The yellow tears began to glow, engulfing the Doctor in light. The light filled the room, so bright it would have blinded anything in it's way.

With a sudden jerk the Doctors eyes opened. He lived. "I love you," he spat out quickly. Standing up slowly, he noticed she was gone. "No, no, no!" His screams filled the TARDIS and echoed around. Rose, he thought, never heard me say it, now she never will. The Doctor screamed angrily and kicked the TARDIS. Soon after he was jumping up and down, clutching his foot.

Rose slowly opened her eyes to see her family standing around her. She was in a hospital bed. "Where's the Doctor?"


End file.
